


The end of winter

by Veridan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridan/pseuds/Veridan
Summary: Hello and welcome to my first fic I'm posting here, this tiny fic is supposed to be something lighthearted and something about emotional support





	The end of winter

Sometimes psychological pain and emotional neglect is a burden too heavy to be carried alone, sometimes the suffering of others is enough to melt even the hearts made of ice. Sometimes all we need is a bit of warmth to ease the aching soul.

 

They were the greatest enemies; Scorpion and Sub-zero. Fire and ice, so drastically different, yet the same to some degree, unstoppable killing machines, capable of taking a man down in seconds, no remorse. Members of two opposing clans: the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei. Their mutual transgressions dated back way before the first Mortal Komabat tournament started in which Bi-Han, the first cryomancer carrying the name of Sub-zero was slain by Scorpion. His brother, Kuai Liang vowed to avenge Bi-Han's death by hunting down and taking the murderer's life.

However the truth behind it was that Scorpion was supposed to become a puppet, a deadly weapon. Decieved by the sorcerer Quan Chi who used his foul magicks to disguise himself as Sub-zero and execute his diabolical plan - murdering Hasashi's clan and then spin a web of lies taking full control over the bloodthirsty revenant.

 

Years have passed and the sorcerer was defeated, releasing Scorpion from his shackles of deceit. He has learned the truth. It wasn't Bi-Han who murdered Shirai Ryu and the Hasashi family. 

 

A truce has been formed. Scorpion wandered off, sparing younger Sub-zero, he has decided to protect Kuai Liang in secret, as a way to repent for taking the life of Bi-Han.

 

Hanzo Hasashi was a broken man, his heart was empty, but his soul felt heavy from the hatred. He had to learn how to live his life anew, start over. It pained him greatly, kept him up at night, when his eyes darted to the darkened sky, seeking answers. They never came.

He was tasked by Raiden, the god of thunder, to protect Earthrealm, that however still wasn't enough to fill the void in Scorpion's heart. The past has left a wound so deep it barely started healing after all these years of rage. It was a time to grieve, a time to forgive these who were wrongly accused and a time to mourn the fallen. He needed to recover.

 

Spring came and with it, a period when cherry blossoms started to bloom, their delicate pink petals dancing in the air, the most beautiful spectacle nature had to offer. Hanzo sat outside meditating, seemingly lost in thought. Snowflakes swayed in the fresh, cold breeze amidst fragrant flowers in the last display of winter this year. Surface of earth covered in a white coat, soon to be melted in the golden rays of sunshine. Life always finds a way.

 

"What brings you here, Sub-Zero?" sound of his voice cut through silence like a blade, he didn't even flinch, fully aware Kuai Liang is approaching.

"I come asking for help"

This was enough to make Hanzo wince. 

"The Shirai Ryu has no business assisting the Lin Kuei" barked Scorpion, not caring to honor his guest with as little as a glance.

"I come here privately. I need your aid, Hanzo, I feel you're the only one capable"

"You flatter me, Lin Kuei. Still, the answer is no"

"Allow me to-"

In a blink of an eye Scorpion was up on his feet, aiming his spear at Kuai Liang's throat.

"I have no sympathy towards you or your damn clan, you better turn back while you can"

Sub-zero gave him a disappointed glance, he looked almost hurt. "I come here in peace and this is how you treat your guest? Does the Shirai Ryu word mean nothing?"

After a few moments of intense glaring, Scorpion lowered his weapon.

"I will not aid you, so do not bother me again"

"So you can continue sitting here, loathing yourself and wasting away? You're better than this"

"I take no lessons from you, Lin Kuei" Scorpion's eyes gleamed with anger.

"Meditating here all day will not bring your clan back, Hanzo. You have to move on. I have lost my family as well, I have to fill my day with work just to keep my thoughts clear. I do it to honor Bi-Han. You should do the same, honor your family"

 

A long pause. Scorpion turned his face to the cherry trees, he seemed to completely ignore Sub-zero for a good minute. Just when Kuai Liang was about to speak, Hanzo gave him a stare. Sub-Zero has never seen Scorpion like this. Hanzo's eyes were just pure sorrow and pain, cryomancer was almost sure there are tears in his eyes. 

Then, he reached out and placed his palm on Hanzo's broad shoulder. Hanzo frowned, visibly moved, his body started trembling, his breath was heavy. Tears started streaming down his face and his golden mask. Kuai Liang reached out and embraced the man who was his sworn enemy for so many years. He pushed Scorpion's face onto his shoulder and held him close trying to give the man just a tiny bit of comfort he so desperately needed.   
Scorpion started weeping, he buried his fingers into Sub-zero's robes, despising this situation with every fiber of his being. But the tears did not stop, negligence of his own emotions for years has led to this sudden outburst, this moment of weakness, he thought. He deserved a bit of relief.

Kuai Liang gently stroked his back, wanting to show Hanzo that it's okay. He let Scorpion cry for as long as he needed, watching as snow gently melts from the cherry blossom trees. Sun came out of the cover of soft, bright clouds, illuminating crystal clear waterdrops that were slowly collecting on the branches as the snow melted away.

"Thank you" Hanzo muttered, his voice a gentle whisper.


End file.
